Enterprise networks, especially large enterprise networks, require significant efforts to maintain and administer. Applications, processes, services, and other aspects of an enterprise application may, at times, exhibit poor performance and/or become inoperable. Identifying and diagnosing the cause of the poor performance or inoperability is often not easy. Some enterprise networks are configured to send alerts to network administrators when a performance issue arises, but such alerts are not always reliable or informative.